


Hetki

by Lady_Honeypot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Ficlet, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Harry rakastaa miestään ja ennen kaikkea tämän orgasmeja, eikä saa niistä koskaan tarpeekseen.





	Hetki

**Author's Note:**

> Ensimmäinen trans-tekstini, joten pohjustan tätä lyhyttä tarinaa hieman.
> 
> Draco Malfoy on syntynyt naisen ruumiiseen mutta on mieleltään mies, tätä kutsutaan myös nimiellä female-to-male. Yleisin tapa tehdä muutos on leikkauttaa rinnat pois ja aloittaa hormonihoito eli syödä testosteronia (mieshormonia). Tämä lisää muun muassa karvojen kasvua sekä suurentaa klitokriksen. Harva transsukupuolinen tekee lopulta varsinaista sukupuolenleikkausta, sillä varsinkin naisesta mieheksi leikkaus on vaikea. Draco ei ole halunnut leikkausta, joten hänellä on edelleen naisensukuelimet.
> 
>  
> 
> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. * 
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

* * *

 

Harry liu’utti sormeaan pitkin miehensä kosteaa vakoa saaden tämän kiemurtelemaan malttamattomana. Kumartuen suutelemaan miestään, Harry työnsi sormensa tämän sisälle hieroen samalla peukalollaan tämän penistä. Vastineeksi hän sai palkakseen huokauksen huuliaan vasten.

”Harry.”  
”Mmmh”, Harry antoi kielensä lipoa pehmeitä huulia. ”Enemmän?”  
”Kyllä kiitos.”

Niinpä Harry työnsi toisen sormen kosteaan kuumuuteen, jatkaen edelleen peukalollaan peniksen hieromista. Hän antoi sormiensa pumpata miehensä sisällä saaden tämän puskemaan lantiotaan tiukemmin vasten Harryn kättä.

”Lisää”, pyyntö oli pelkkä huokaus mutta Harry ymmärsi.

Ahnaasti hän otti miehensä pienen peniksen suuhunsa ja imi sitä. Samaan aikaan Harryn sormet pumppasivat edelleen kosteassa aukossa ja Harry tunsi miehensä sormet kietoutuneena hiustensa sekaan. Jatkaen suihinottoa Harry tunsi kuinka hänen miehensä lähestyi orgasmiaan, tämä painautui tiukemmin Harryn suuta ja sormia vasten kunnes Harry tunsi tämän kosteuden puristuvan tiukasti sormiensa ympärille. Silloin Harry imi entistä lujemmin ja tunsi kuinka mies hänen allaan räjähti.

Vetäytyen hieman kauemmas Harry katseli maailman kauneinta näkyä. Hän ei koskaan kyllästyisi katsomaan orgasmissaan kiemurtelevaa miestään, tämän silmät olivat kiinni, poskilla hehkuivat pienet punaiset laikut ja huulet olivat raottuneet äänettömään huutoon. Hitaasti Harry veti sormensa ulos miehensä sisältä ja antoi tälle aikaa tasata hengitystään orgasmin jälkeen.

”Se oli uskomatonta”, harmaat silmät avautuivat ja katsoivat Harrya.  
”Sinä olet uskomaton”, Harry kumartui suutelemaan.  
”Tule”, mies levitti kutsuvasti jalkojaan ja vei toisen kätensä haaroihinsa.

Hymyillen Harry katseli kuinka hänen rakkaansa levitti häpyhuuliaan ja antoi sormensa painua sisälleen. Nopealla loitsulla Harry asetti suojaustaian paikoilleen kunnes asettui miehensä jalkojenväliin parempaan asentoon tämän vetäessä kätensä pois edestä. Sitten Harry lähti työntymään tiukkaan kuumuuteen.

Joka kerta se tuntui yhtä uskomattomalta. Harry nautti lämmöstä mikä ympäröi hänen erektionsa, kosteudesta minkä hän tunsi tihkuvan miehensä sisältä eikä siinä ollut mitään naisellista. Draco oli mies jokaista hiussuortuvaansa myöten ja Harry rakasti tätä juuri sellaisena kun tämä oli.

Matala voihkaisu purkautui Dracon huulien lomasta ja Harry keskittyi työntöihinsä. Toisella kädellään Harry hyväili jälleen Dracon penistä, hän liu’utti sitä peukalonsa ja etusormensa välissä, pumppasi ja hieroi kunnes tämä huohotti katkonaisesti.

”Lähellä”, mies Harryn alla kuiskasi ja Harry nopeutti työntöjään. Hän oli ollut lähellä jo siitä hetkestä kun oli työntynyt miehensä sisään.

Harryn sisällä kihelmöi ja hän tiesi laukeavansa pian. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut tulla ennen kuin Draco saisi toisen orgasminsa. Niinpä Harry lisäsi painetta miehensä penikseen, hieroi ja puristi kunnes tunsi tämän kouristuvan hänen ympärillään. Silloin Harry antoi itselleen luvan ratsastaa läpi miehensä orgasmin, nauttia ja laueta sitten syvälle tämän sisälle.

Hikisinä he huohottivat toisiaan vasten. Harry tunsi vartalonsa raskaaksi ja rennoksi. Hän vetäytyi hitaasti miehensä sisältä ja katseli kuinka spermaa valui kosteiden huulien välistä. Kumartuen Harry painoi päänsä ja nuoli hitaasti ylähäältä alas, imien hellästi miehensä penistä antaen kielensä kiemurrella sen ympärillä.

”Ah”, Draco huokaisi ja painoi Harryn päätä kauemmas.  
”Hellänä?” Harry virnisti ja hänen miehenä nyökkäsi tuhahtaen samalla.  
”Tule tänne”, Draco veti Harrya lähemmäs kunnes ylettyi suutelemaan.

Harry tiesi, että hänen miehensä pystyi maistamaan niin itsenä kuin Harryn siemenkin heidän suudelmastaan. Ajatus oli kiihottava ja sai Harryn lepotilassa olevan peniksen nytkähtämään. Nähtävästi myös mies hänen allaan huomasi saman, sillä Draco työnsi Harryn kauemmas.

”Me myöhästymme kohta”, tämä totesi yksinkertaisesti ja Harry huokaisi syvään.  
”Illalla uudelleen?” Harry ei voinut mitään äänensä toiveikkuudelle.  
”Tietenkin”, Draco virnisti. ”Heti kun olemme selviytyneet kummipoikasi syntymäpäivistä.”  
”Loistavaa”, Harry huokaisi ja kumartui viimeisen kerran sipiasemaan miehensä penistä josta hän ei saanut koskaan tarpeekseen.

Alastoman Dracon vartalo oli jotain mihin Harry ei kyllästynyt koskaan. Hän oli kartoittanut sen lukemattomia kertoa, mutta silti hän teki sen ilolla aina uudelleen ja uudelleen. Nyt hänen pitäisi odottaa iltaan ennen kuin pääsisi uudelle tutkimusmatkalle.


End file.
